His Akane
by arkanghel22
Summary: Akane stayed with Shinnosuke to nurse him... read it please
1. Prologue

"His Akane"

A Fanfic done by Arkanghel. All Ranma ½ characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Prologue

            "This is all my fault," wept a little girl as she knelt beside a boy lying in a small cot. The boy was unconscious and bruised all over, his chest swathed with bandages. The wet cloth on his forehead got displaced because of the tossing and turning he was doing. The little girl carefully took it and replaced it again. The boy moaned softly.

            "There, there… My grandson will be fine," an old man consoled the little girl though he glanced anxiously at the ailing boy. He tried to draw the girl away from the cot and to her father and sisters who were waiting outside of the cottage but she wouldn't budge.

            "No! It is! This is all my fault and I won't leave him!!!," she said. She took the boy's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. 

"Please, daughter! The Caretaker said everything will be fine," her father had finally stepped in to persuade the little girl to go. The man saw the boy's pale face and was moved to tears. 

"Daddy! I wanna stay and take care of him. Please!!!" the girl cried out. "This is all my fault!!! Please, Daddy!!! Please, Grandpa!!!"

The girl had let go of the boy's hand then. He instantly started to toss and turn. The old man and the father watched as the little girl turned anxiously to the boy again and replace the wet cloth on his forehead and take his hand again. The boy quickly quieted down when he felt the girl's hand in his.

"I won't leave you!," she said fiercely to the sleeping boy.

The old man and the father looked at each other and quickly came into a silent agreement. 

"All right, Akane. You can stay here for awhile," Soun Tendo said with tears running down his cheeks.

"You can help me take care of Shinnosuke," the old man agreed.

"Thank You, Daddy! Thank You, Grandpa!" the little girl said, leaving the boy's side for a moment to kiss her father. Then she returned to the boy's side and the father turned quickly away. If he looked back even just for a moment, he'll be dragging his daughter back to Nerima.

"Goodbye, Akane"

That was ten years ago. 

--- so what do you think so far? Well, It's still just the epilogue. 

I want to warn people beforehand, though, that this fic won't be really happy, though it'll have it's moments, since IT IS technically a ranma fanfic and humor is a MUST in a ranma fanfic. Also, I want y'all to know that I luv Akane. Any anti- Akane people reading this stop right here!!! :  Don't say I didn't warn you. 

Please…please… puh-lease read the next chapters and write your comments afterwards. I want to know what you think.

Okay… I corrected some of my mistakes that were pointed out. Stupid, Stupid me!!!  Thanks for pointing out about the prologue- epilogue thingie… I can't believe I got confused over that!!!! :D


	2. Chapter 1

"His Akane"

A Fanfic done by Arkanghel. All Ranma ½ characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 1

            "Father, this postcards came in the mail today," Kasumi said cheerfully as she handed two postcards to her father. Then she also sat down beside her younger sister to eat breakfast. 

            "So what does it say?" Nabiki asked in a bored tone. She peered at her father above her cup of coffee.

            "Let's see now… Oh!!!!" Soun cried out. This inadvertently didn't attract too much attention from his daughters. After all, Soun was a remarkably excitable man.

            "Who sent the postcards, father?" Kasumi prompted while she poured more tea in her father's cup.

            "Oh… yes… They're from your sister and the other's from my old friend Saotome Genma!!!" he said excitedly.

            "From Akane-chan?" Nabiki asked, mildly interested.

            "Yes!!! She's coming here with Shinnosuke!!!" Soun's eyes started to water. He held out the other postcard.

            "And my friend will also be coming here for a visit with his son!!! What a happy day!!!" Soun's composure finally broke and he started crying a flood. 

            "That is happy news!!! I better start with the preparations then," Kasumi said happily.

            "When will they be coming?" Nabiki asked. Soun paused for a moment and examined the two cards he'd been waving around as he was dancing a weird jig while crying.

            "Their coming on the same day. Tomorrow." He replied.

            The two girls sweatdropped.

-o-0-O-0-o-

            "I am so excited!" Akane fairly squealed as she clutched Shinnosuke's arm. He smiled fondly at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

The little girl of ten years ago had turned into a pretty young sixteen year old that turned every guy's eye when she passed. Shinnosuke wasn't exempt to that either, since he'd also grown up into a strapping young man who was quite handsome, too. 

He'd been in love with his childhood friend for a long time now, but Akane didn't know it. He was certain he was really in love with her because though he'd been afflicted with a weird case of forgetfulness because of the accident which brought Akane to him, he could never forget her. Hell, he'd even forgotten about his grandfather, but not Akane. 

Akane had always been oblivious of all the male attention she's attracting. She said she was satisfied living with him and his grandfather in the forest. But that would change very soon. Shinnosuke touched a small velvet box hidden inside his pocket lovingly.

"I'm as excited as you'll ever be," Shinnosuke said softly.

            "Here's our stop," Akane said cheerfully. "I hope Nabiki, Kasumi and Daddy has come to pick us up!" She sprung up as soon as the train slowed to a stop and gathered up their things.

            "Slow down, 'Kane-chan!" Shinnosuke laughed. "You go on ahead, I'll bring this things out."

            "Okay!," she bubbled out. She cleared a way for Shinnosuke who was holding their luggages to the exit. 

As soon as they stepped out, Akane scanned the sea of faces anxiously. Behind her, Shinnosuke had also alighted. Then suddenly, a whirlwind enfolded Akane in a fierce hug and caught both the two young people in surprise. It was Soun Tendo.

"DAUGHTER!!!" He bellowed to Akane's ear. Behind him, two young women had followed with beaming faces. Akane glanced anxiously at Shinnosuke who just shrugged.

"Daddy?" Akane said uncertainly, "Are you all right?" This just made Soun cry more. Kasumi finally took pity at the rapidly drowning Akane and drew their father away.

"Father, there will be plenty of time for crying when we get to the house," she said gently. 

Nabiki had stepped forward and was scrutinizing Akane from head to toe. Akane watched her uneasily. Then Nabiki grinned. "Where are my souvenirs, sis?" she asked jokingly. Akane laughed and gave her sister a hug.

"I missed you, Nabi-chan!" she said, smiling. "Don't worry, I didn't forget any of them!"

Nabiki hugged her back and then harrumphed. 

"Okay, you can let go of me now. You're going to ruin my reputation," Nabiki finally said. Akane looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Don't mind her," Kasumi said smoothly and gave Akane a hug. "You're much prettier than the pictures you sent us."

Akane giggled. "Prettiness runs in the family!!! YOU TWO are prettier than the pictures you sent me!" the three girls laughed. Somebody coughed behind Akane, and she started. She turned around to Shinnosuke with an apologetic grin.

"Sorry, Shin-san!" she said in dismay. Shinnosuke laughed at her.

"That's okay. I know you've missed you're sisters a lot." He replied. Akane took his arm and presented him to his sisters.

"This is Shinnosuke. I've told you all about him in my letters, didn't I?" Akane said.

"I hope you didn't tell them anything bad," Shinnosuke said jokingly.

"He's kawaii," Nabiki declared. Shinnosuke had the grace to blush.

"He is, isn't he?" Akane agreed impishly. Shinnosuke's face grew pinker. The sisters laughed.

"Oi! Let's go home, shall we?" Kasumi said finally.

-o-0-O-0-o-

            As everybody entered the Tendo household, Shinnosuke hesitantly called Soun's Attention.

            "Ahh… Ojisama? Can I have a serious talk with you?" he said. Akane glanced at him curiously. 

            "Of course, of course! Let's do it over tea, I'm starving!" Soun said jovially. "Come now, Akane! This is still your house, too you know! Don't need to be shy!!!" He swept his daughter inside while Kasumi helped Shinnosuke in. Shinnosuke nervously fingered the velvet box in his pocket.

            "Just leave those bags here for awhile, Shinnosuke- san. Let's have some tea first, I know you and Akane must be famished from all the traveling." Kasumi said. Just then, a wave of dizziness almost overwhelmed him and he had to wait for moments to get back his bearing. Fortunately, Kasumi had already gone ahead to prepare tea so she didn't see his paper white face.

            He found Akane seated in between her father and Nabiki. Akane shrugged helplessly and smiled at him. He smiled back, though weakly and then joined the others at the table. They drank tea for awhile in silence. All the while, Shinnosuke fingered the velvet box in his pocket. Finally he gathered up all his confidence and spoke up.

            "Ojisama…" he said hesitantly.

            Soun looked up from his tea cup. "Yes, what is it, me' boy?"

            He sneaked a glance at Akane and breathed deeply to steady his nerves. The dizziness he felt earlier crept to overwhelm him again but he struggled against it. Akane looked at him in concern. His face had grown white.

            "I…" Akane's hand reached across the table and took his. Shinnosuke quickly felt better. Akane gave him a brief smile of encouragement though she was still wondering what Shinnosuke wanted to say to her father.

"I'd…"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to ask Akane's hand in marriage," Shinnosuke finally said. 

--- any wrong spelling? Any comments you want to share? Well… let's see… to make things a little clear… the Akane here is based on the manga, not the over violent one in the Anime. She's gentler because of Shinnosuke's influence… or something like that. I'll make things clearer in the next chapters. I'd like to hear from you peeps…

    P.S. You must be wondering where Ranma is. He'll be coming out in the next chapter, don't worry


	3. Chapter 2

"His Akane"

A Fanfic done by Arkanghel. All Ranma ½ characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 2

            All the Tendos gaped at Shinnosuke. Akane wore a shocked expression on her face, and Shinnosuke had felt her almost draw her hand away from his. Never in his whole life had he felt so vulnerable. 

Just then, he realized how big a move he'd just made. If she or her father refused, he'll possibly be destroying their friendship forever. He fervently hoped he didn't make the wrong move. Then at the last moment, Akane gave him a tremulous smile and squeezed his hand, and it made all the difference in his world. 

Soun Tendo finally found his voice, and his eyes quickly brimmed with tears. "Of course I accept! That is, if my baby wants to…" he said. Then all eyes shifted to Akane.

Akane watched all the emotions play on Shinnosuke's face. There was hope, indecision, devotion, and… love. Her dearest friend had just asked her to marry him. Her thoughts raced across her mind. She loved Shinnosuke, but only as a friend. He was the kindest, gentlest, most understanding boy she'd ever known, and he would readily do anything for her… and she will do anything for him. Akane quickly made up her mind.

"Yes… I do," she said with a smile. Shinnosuke's face lit up and he drew out something from his pocket. He opened a velvet box eagerly and took out the ring inside. Nabiki gasped. It was an engagement ring, and it was beautiful. Reverently, he slipped it on Akane's finger. 

Then chaos broke loose.

"My Baby's going to get married!!!!" bawled Soun, and started to cry in earnest. Earnest meant Crying a river of tears. Kasumi tried to console their father while Nabiki had quickly snatched Akane's hand and was now examining the ring on her hand. Akane had gotten alarmed by their father's excessive crying (she's not used to it yet) and Nabiki's interest on her ring (she's not used to that either). Shinnosuke was still in cloud nine. 

"This is the best day of my Life! What luck to have two daughters promised off in just one day! Kasumi, bring out the sake!" Soun said.

Nabiki stopped examining Akane's hand and stared at their father suspiciously.

"What do you mean two, Dad?" Nabiki asked. Kasumi moved to Nabiki's side and stared at Soun with a slight frown.

"Yes, Father. Do tell us," Kasumi said.

Soun's elation quickly evaporated. "Err… didn't I tell you that my friend Saotome and his son are coming today?"

The two older sisters nodded in unison. 

"Well… they'recomingbecauseIpromisedtogiveoneofmydaughtersinmarriagetohisson" he said in a rush.

"WHAT!?!"

Then suddenly, a red haired girl astride a very big panda crashed into the room. The strangers stared bewildered at the spectacle before them and the Tendos stared back at them. Shinnosuke moved in front of Akane.

"Is this the Tendo Dojo?" the strange girl asked.

"Yes, it is" Kasumi answered graciously.

"Who're you?" Nabiki blurted out. She glanced nervously at the big panda.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this," the red-haired girl said sheepishly.

-o-0-O-0-o-

            "She's a girl alright," Nabiki said flatly. She prodded the red haired girl's chest rudely. The girl looked pained.

            "Stop that, Nabiki!" Akane frowned at her older sister and smiled apologetically at the uneasy girl.

"Dad engaged us to a girl?" Kasumi asked.

            "I didn't know Saotome had a girl! And where is he anyway?" Soun said defensively. 

            Ranma was grateful the youngest daughter had stopped her sister from prodding her chest any more. So far, she was the first friendly face she'd seen ever since she stepped inside the Tendo Dojo. Near the girl, a guy stood quietly, watching the goings- on.

 "Don't mind them" the friendly girl said. She smiled at her encouragingly. Ranma noticed she was really pretty, especially when she smiled. "I'm Akane and I'm the youngest," she introduced herself.

"That," she pointed at the brown, short- haired girl, " …is Nabiki. The one with the tray is Kasumi, and…" Akane held the guy's arm, "…this is Shinnosuke." The guy nodded graciously. 

Suddenly, Shinnosuke turned very pale, his eyes rolled up and then his knees buckled under him.

            "Shin- san!!!" Akane screamed as she braced Shinnosuke's weight.

            "Here, let me help," Ranma was beside her in a flash.  

            "Ara!," Kasumi said. "Bring him to Akane's room! You do remember where your room is, Akane?"

            "Yes, yes! But I need to get something in our luggage. Could you point it to Ranma, please?"

            "All right, you go on ahead. This way, Ranma," Kasumi said. 

            Akane dashed to the Entrance and quickly rummaged through her Bags. With a cry of relief, she took a bottle of clear water from her bag and dashed inside the house again. As she ran into the hall, she crashed headlong at Kasumi who was bringing some tea and hot water up. The tea fell over her blouse, but that was not Akane's concern. The bottle of water she was carrying went flying up in the air.

            "Oh my!" Kasumi gasped.

            "Oh no!!!!" Akane cried out. She dived for the bottle as it came falling down again.

            "Got it!!!" a strange male voice said and then a hand grabbed the bottle out of the air. 

            "AIYEEEE!!!" Akane yelled. She collided against a very hard chest. Looking up, she came face to face with a wet, black-haired pig-tailed boy who she'd never seen before.

            "AAHHH!" Akane jumped away from the strange guy in panic. "Who're you?"

            The strange guy blinked at her once, looked down at himself, and then stammered. Just when he was about to answer, Akane broke in.

            "Oh never mind that. I have to attend to Shinnosuke first. Uh… thank you" she snatched the bottle from his hand and hurried for her room. The guy stared at her as she disappeared through the door.

            "Would you like some tea?" Kasumi serenely asked him.

-o-0-O-0-o-

            The strange guy (of course we all know who this is, but just go on with the story--- : ) declined the tea and suggested that Kasumi give it to Shinnosuke and Akane instead. When she had gone, he was left alone in the hallway, with no idea what to do next. Then he looked at his wet shirt with a little distaste and decided the best thing to do next is get into drier clothes. He went looking for his knapsack.

            Akane made sure that Shinnosuke was comfortable and nothing was wrong with him before pouring the water in the bottle through his lips. Some color came back to his cheeks but he remained unconscious. She breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, Kasumi entered with the remaining tea.

            "How is he, little sister?" Kasumi asked. "Should I call Dr. Tofu?"

            "No, he's all right. What he just needs is this water of Life," Akane showed the bottle, "it's the only remedy to his illness, you see."

            "I see. Maybe we should let him sleep then." Kasumi commented. Akane nodded and stood up reluctantly. She looked at the stain on her blouse and grimaced.

            "Oneechan, can I borrow some clothes? I haven't unpacked my clothes yet and the stain on my blouse is icky" 

            Kasumi chuckled. "Sure, you can go to the bathroom and I'll bring them to you."

            "Thank You!" Akane beamed at her.

-o-0-O-0-o-

            Akane hurriedly stripped off her blouse when she entered the bathroom, and then tried to rinse the stain off. The door suddenly opened. Akane guessed that it must be Kasumi. She briefly thought that her sister was quite quick getting her some clothes.

            "Kasumi- oneechan, thank y- AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Akane glanced at the door and screamed. The strange guy at the hall was standing at the door, staring at her.

            "AIYYEEE!!! Hentai!!!" she screeched.

--- okay, okay… Most of you might feel I'm butchering the original. I kinda do, too. Hehehe.. sorry…I'm determined to finish it, though because I've got a good ending coming up


	4. Chapter 3

"His Akane"

A Fanfic done by Arkanghel. All Ranma ½ characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 3

            For the second time that day, everybody was gathered around in the dining room again. Akane sat beside her father, glaring at the pig-tailed boy sitting across her. Kasumi was bringing in refreshments, as always and Nabiki just watched everything impassively. The big panda played with a beachball at the porch innocently.

            "Look, I said I'm sorry," the strange boy apologized to Akane.

            Soun's demonhead suddenly loomed above the party, scaring everyone. 

            "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT THE FURO!!!", he bellowed. 

            "Is that Daddy?" Akane whispered to Nabiki. She'd managed to creep a meter away from her original place without even realizing it.

            "Yup," Nabiki answered drily.

            The boy sweatdropped. "Uhhh… I'm Ranma Saotome. Again, sorry 'bout this" he said sheepishly. Everybody's jaw dropped. 

"Wha-? You can't be. Ranma's a girl!" Akane said.

"Explain all this!," Soun demanded. 

Nabiki leaned a little closer, this was getting interesting. Even Kasumi was waiting for the Boy's answer. The big panda glanced inside the room and inconspicuously started edging away. 

"We're the same person… Oh, for Pete's sake! Maybe my Pop should explain things to you," he said as he suddenly jumped up, grabbed the tea kettle and threw it at the fleeing panda. 

The kettle hit its mark and hot tea sprayed all over the panda. And everyone watched in bewilderment as a baldheaded, bespectacled man replaced the big panda right in front of their eyes.

"Genma?!" Soun said wonderingly.

"Oh my!," Kasumi commented.

"RANMA!!! You have no respect for your father whatsoever!" the stranger bellowed. 

He charged at the boy and threw him right to the koi pond. The red-haired girl emerged, sputtering.

"That's no surprise, considering all the things you put me through!!!" the girl said angrily. The two attacked each other and began exchanging jabs and kicks, while yelling curses at each other.

"It IS true then," Nabiki marveled. Akane just stared, dumbfounded. Kasumi pursed her lips and frowned.

"Must I cook for 4 more people, or for six?" she asked. Nabiki and Akane sweatdropped.

-o-0-O-0-o-

            Finally, some semblance of order was restored. Ranma was restored into a guy again and sat beside his father, Genma Saotome.

            "Let's begin introductions once again, shall we?" Soun said.

            "Genma, Ranma, these are my daughters. Kasumi is eighteen, Nabiki is seventeen. And Akane is sixteen. Daughters, I'd like you to meet my Dear old friend, Genma Saotome and his son Ranma. He's sixteen, too." 

            "Very nice to meet you… again," Ranma said shyly. Kasumi smiled graciously. Akane just nodded in acknowledgement and Nabiki eyed Ranma with interest.

            "He's younger than me… but he's cute though," she declared to Akane loudly. Akane shrugged while Ranma blushed.

            "So who'd you like to marry?" Soun asked Ranma eagerly.

            "WHAT!?!" Ranma almost toppled over the table when he tried to rise. He turned to his father in askance.

            "You're going to take one of Tendo's daughters as your fiancée," Genma explained in a matter-of- fact tone.

            "No, I'm not!" Ranma said hotly. 

            "Yes, you are!" his father countered. "A long time ago, Soun and I have made a pact to wed our children and thus unite our houses together! So you see, you've been engaged to marry one of them even before you were born."

"Now finally, our houses will be united!!!" Soun bawled out. The two men jumped up and started dancing around the room together.

Kasumi shook her head while Nabiki rolled her eyes. Akane and Ranma sweatdropped.

"Ara! I would gladly fulfill Father's wishes, but don't you think Ranma's too young for me?" Kasumi asked. Soun stopped dancing.

Nabiki slouched back. "Me too. I'm too old for him. Marriage is not included in my itinerary right now, and frankly, it'll ruin my reputation at school."

Now, Genma had also stopped dancing. They both stared at Nabiki and Kasumi.

"Please?" Soun begged in a pathetic voice.

"No," Nabiki replied firmly. Even Kasumi had adopted a firm stance.

"But.. but… it's a matter of honor!!!" Soun started crying loudly. 

"What about your youngest?" Genma asked.

Akane held up her hand with the engagement ring.

 "I'm engaged already" she said. "Thank Heavens!" she quietly added.

"This is a matter of honor! The Tendo name as well as the Saotome's will be disgraced if the vow will be broken!" Soun pleaded. The sisters looked at their father with pity. 

Ranma glanced at each person in turn and then finally burst in angrily, "Wait! Don't I get a say in this?!" he demanded. 

            "That's my boy!!!" Genma said approvingly. 

Ranma shot him a dirty look. Soun started crying again in desperation. Nabiki glanced at Kasumi for a moment and then they silently reached an agreement.

            Nabiki spoke up. "Yes, Ranma's right," she said.

            "I am?" Ranma asked in bewilderment. Nabiki spared him a withering glance and continued on.

            "Since Dad said this is a matter of our family's honor, onee-chan and I have agreed to put the matter in Ranma's hands. Whoever he chooses between us will willingly… uh, marry him," Nabiki said, her voice growing fainter until the last statement.

            Silence reigned across the room as the others tried to digest what Nabiki said. Then suddenly, Akane moved to Kasumi and Nabiki's side timidly. 

            "I'm still a Tendo, and my family's honor is still my concern. I will break my engagement to Shinnosuke if Ranma… chooses me," she said, her head bowed.

            Tears welled up Soun's eyes as he stared at his daughters proudly, then he suddenly rushed across the room with the intent of hugging them. Kasumi gracefully sidestepped while Nabiki backed a step away. Akane was left in the mercy of Soun's embrace.

"Mmmpff!" Akane tried to wriggle out but to no avail. Her face started to turn a distinct blue.

"Goood girls! Thank You, thank You! You make your father proud" Soun said happily. 

All the while, Genma just stood, nodding approvingly. Then he turned to his son.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't just stand there! Who'd you choose?"

Everybody's eyes were now glued on Ranma. He glanced at the sisters in turn.

"I choose…" Everybody held their breaths. A bead of sweat ran down Ranma's brow.

"No one" he finished. 

The sisters sighed in relief while their fathers erupted in anger. Ranma winced.

"What about our Family's honor?!!"

"You ungrateful boy! @#&%$!!"

"Disgrace!!!"

"I thought I raised you better than this!!!"

"Oh, put a sock in it! Hear me out first, okay!!!" Ranma said angrily. Soun and Genma loomed over him threateningly. Ranma sweatdropped.

"Daddy, Uncle Genma, maybe you shouldn't stand over Ranma like that," Akane said placatingly. The two glanced at her and finally backed away a pace, but they still glared at him threateningly.

"Errr… okay." Ranma tried to gather his thoughts.

"I…I have every intention to keep my family's honor intact… and okay, I will marry one of your daughters, Mr. Tendo. But you should give me time to choose among them, right? I mean, we've been promised our whole lives, what is it to wait a few more weeks?"

Soun and Genma pondered over it.

"That's very sensible," Soun said to Genma.

"Yes, and we can stay here in your house then… that is, if you'll have us" Genma answered.

"Nonsense, you're my best friend and you're almost family! Of course you can stay!!!" Soun replied. The two older men started crying and dancing around again.

"Okay, I'm going back to my room now," Nabiki said. She shook her head at their fathers and then left the room.

"Ara! It's almost noon! I haven't cooked yet!!!" Kasumi said in dismay. She hurriedly cleared the table and then rushed out, too. Akane also stood up.

"I'm going to check on Shinnosuke," she said. 

Ranma glanced at the two men who had mysteriously acquired some sake and rapidly getting themselves besotted, and then hurried after Akane. 

-o-0-O-0-o-

Akane had gone back to the receiving room to gather Shinnosuke's and her luggages. She had a handbag in one hand, a knapsack in the other and a pile of wobbling boxes in her arms. She still had a couple of travel bags lying on her feet.

"Ohh.. I think I shouldn't have tried picking everything up at the same time," she muttered to herself, eyeing the wobbling boxes.

"Let me get that," Ranma took the boxes in his arms and picked a travel bag at her feet.  

Akane was caught off guard. She hadn't even heard him coming. And the boxes he was balancing in one hand contained bottles of water they'd brought from Ryugenzawa, and it was heavy. Plus he managed to carry one travel bag more.

"Thanks," she finally said. She gathered her remaining belongings quickly and hurried after him. They walked in silence.

"Shinnosuke's your fiancée?" Ranma blurted out suddenly. Then he realized he must sound like an idiot. At least Akane couldn't see his face grow red since it was buried against the boxes he carried.

"Yes… we just got engaged today," Akane said. 

"Really? That's… uhh… great news," Ranma said awkwardly. Silence descended over them again.

"Whose are all these luggages?" Ranma venture to break the silence again.

"Mine and Shinnosuke's. We just got here, just like you," answered Akane.

Ranma stopped walking. "Huh?" he said. Akane kept her pace.

"I've been living at Ryugenzawa with Shin- san since I was a kid. It's a long story," she said curtly.

"Oh…" he said and then hurried after her again. 

Finally, they arrived in Akane's room. Akane entered, put the luggages down on one side of the room and checked on Shinnosuke. He was still asleep. Ranma also entered quietly and put down the luggages he was carrying. He watched as Akane lay a gentle hand on the sleeping boy's brow and sweep his bangs from his face. For a queer moment, he felt an alien emotion stir inside his chest. He hurriedly squashed it.

"He's okay. He's just sleeping," Akane finally said to Ranma. He nodded and headed for the door. Akane followed to shut the door behind him.

"Thank You for helping me with the luggage… and helping with Shinnosuke earlier," she said as Ranma paused just outside. 

"Uhh… that? Y-you're welcome," he replied, flustered. They stood uncomfortably for awhile.

"Well then… thanks again," Akane said. She smiled politely at him and tried to shut the door but Ranma stopped her.

"Uhmmm… Akane? Sorry 'bout the furo thing, okay?" he rushed. "I mean, I didn't know you were in there… and I really didn't mean to… as if I'd ever want to look at you naked, ya know…" Ranma realized that he was prattling and he was making a big ass of himself and turned bright red. Akane scowled at him. His apology didn't sound contrite at all.

"Yeah, whatever. Goodbye, Ranma." She said and then closed the door on his face.

"Kami! That didn't go well," Ranma muttered to himself and then walked away shaking his head.

--- hello again! Thanks for all the good feedback and the corrections, people! There you have chapter 3 – what do you think? Oh, and I was wondering, would you readers like it if I emailed you when I upload a new chapter? (I just thought about it because I want other authors to do that for me also… hihihi!!! :D) Tell me what you think, okay!


	5. Chapter 4

"His Akane"

A Fanfic done by Arkanghel. All Ranma ½ characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 4

            A bucket of cold water rudely brought Ranma from the dreamworld.

            "What the hell-?!?" Ranma sputtered as she sat up abruptly. Shinnosuke stood over him holding the empty bucket, looking apologetic.

"I tried to wake you, but you sleep like the dead," he said in a sheepish tone. "Plus I had to see if what Akane told me about you was true," he added ruefully. Ranma gave him a glare and stood up grumbling. Her father was still snoring loudly on the other futon.

"You didn't have to splash me, ya know," she grumbled as she rummaged for a towel in her things.

Akane peeked from the door. "Oh, so you managed to wake Ranma, Shin?" she said and then stepped in. Ranma glanced at her with a moody look. Akane hesitantly handed her the towel she was holding. 

"You better get ready quickly, Ranma. Nabiki said School starts in half an hour," Shinnosuke said as he moved to the door.

"School?!" Ranma blurted out, glancing quickly at Akane and Shinnosuke. "Who's going to school?" Then she noticed that Akane and Shinnosuke were already dressed.

"We all are," Akane answered her question. "There's no point missing school, is there? So we're going there today to register."

Ranma frowned. "What if I don't want to?" he said grumpily.

Akane glared at him while Shinnosuke just looked on. After glaring at him for awhile, Akane sniffed and marched out of the room. "Suit yourself!," she said archly as she disappeared down the hall. Shinnosuke grinned at Ranma before following. 

"By the way, breakfast's already ready," he said in parting.

-o-0-O-0-o-

            Akane, Nabiki, Ranma and Shinnosuke were finally on their way to school. They were walking in a leisurely pace since they still had enough time. Nabiki was leading the way by a few blocks. She'd made it clear to them as soon as they stepped out the door that she didn't want any of them hanging around her so they were trailing behind. Though Nabiki didn't give the reason why, they just agreed to do what she wanted. 

            Ranma hopped on a garbage can and then up the mesh fence and started balancing while walking along side Shinnosuke and Akane. Akane watched him curiously.

            "What're you doing?" she finally asked.

            "I'm balancing on a mesh fence," Ranma said matter-of-factly. Akane frowned.

            "I can SEE that! Why are you doing it?" she said in a bristling tone. Shinnosuke laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

            "You're a martial artist, eh, Ranma?" Shinnosuke asked. Ranma stopped walking and faced them. 

"Yeah, so?" he replied.

"That's some form of exercise for you, then, am I right?" Shinnosuke said. He glanced at Akane, too to see if she understood. Ranma merely shrugged and started walking again.

            Then Shinnosuke approached the fence and started clambering up.

            "What are you doing?!" Akane gasped at him. Ranma glanced back to see what was happening.

            "It looks like fun," Shinnosuke said in explanation, grinning down at Akane. "Come on up, 'Kane-chan!" he said cheerfully. 

            Akane took a step hesitantly and looked at the water at the other side of the fence. "We'll fall," she said.

            "No, you know perfectly well we won't. I'll be here for you, you know… and Ranma, too," Shinnosuke said. Ranma was surprised to be included in the conversation. Akane stared at Shinnosuke and Ranma for some time and then finally nodded with a happy grin. She hopped over a garbage can, and then Shinnosuke took her hand and helped her up the fence before him. For a moment, Akane wobbled between Ranma and Shinnosuke so that Ranma suddenly grabbed her hand to steady her. Akane gave a little squeak, and then smiled at Ranma gratefully when she finally felt assured of her footing. 

For a moment there, Ranma felt something inside him respond to Akane's smile. It was something very new to him, something he'd never felt before. Then he realized he was still holding her hand. He flushed, and quickly let it go. He turned away and started walking again mechanically without a word.

"Shin…" Akane said nervously as she took a step. Her eyes strayed to the water on her left. 

"Don't worry, I'm here," Shinnosuke said soothingly. "I'll hold you" 

Ranma glanced back to see that he was holding her by the waist. He turned away quickly.

"It'll be easier if you do it running," Ranma suggested without looking. Then he took his words to action and broke in a sprint. Glancing back, he saw that the couple had followed his suggestion and were running behind him. Shinnosuke was no longer holding Akane, and Akane was laughing gaily, obviously enjoying the run.

A big building which evidently was the school loomed up before them, but that was not the thing that caught the three teenagers' attention. It was the mob at the school gates. Nabiki stood before the mob, talking to one of them. From afar, Akane could see Nabiki was having a heated conversation with the guy she was talking to.

Without a word, Akane jumped down the fence and marched to Nabiki's side.

"Akane, stop!!!" Shinnosuke yelled after her, but Akane wasn't listening. Both he and Ranma hopped down and hurried after her.

"…This is highway robbery!!!" the guy was saying.

"Hey, I give you the info, you give me the cash. Deal's a deal!!!" Nabiki replied coldly. "Besides, you'll soon find that my info's as good as your money, you'll see."

"Are they bullying you, Nabiki?" Akane asked sharply when she reached her sister's side, all the while glaring at the guy Nabiki was talking to. The guy wasn't intimidated though with her glare. Instead, he started acting peculiarly. He gave a little snort.

"Him? Bullying Nabiki? Maybe when Hell freezes over," someone muttered in the crowd.

"Is she your sister?" the guy asked Nabiki abruptly without taking his eyes off Akane. The other guys who were lounging around the place also turned their attention to them, particularly on Akane. Nabiki was taken aback when Akane stepped forward, apparently in defense for her. For a moment, she didn't know what to think.

Akane glared even more and stepped in front of Nabiki. "I AM Nabiki's sister, and what's it to you?!" she challenged. "No one bullies my sister and gets away with it!" 

The guy laughed and looked her up and down. "Baby, who'd want to get away from you?" he drawled suggestively.

"Hey!!!" Shinnosuke yelled angrily.  Akane raised a restraining hand to him. 

"I can handle this," she said tersely. For a moment Shinnosuke looked like he was going to disagree, but he finally raised up his hands in resignation.

"What?!!! You're letting her get mauled by those guys!!!" Ranma said angrily at Shinnosuke, and was about to interfere when Shinnosuke pulled his arm.

"She knows her limits. And at the first sign of trouble, I'll be the first to strangle each one of them," he said grimly, "starting with that insulting little bastard!"

Ranma stared at him, and then finally relaxed. "Fine," he muttered.

"Akane…" Nabiki finally said.

"Get back, Nabiki. I'm going to teach this guys a lesson for bullying you AND insulting me!!!" Akane said. 

"But, but…" Nabiki shrugged and slowly walked away, glancing back at her sister worriedly. "This is getting out of hand," she thought to herself. She frantically tried to think up something to get things back on track, when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ten bucks that the guys will win" a student said to her, holding out the money.

Nabiki glared at him darkly. The guy's hand actually trembled as he stared at her cold, angry eyes. Suddenly, Nabiki snatched the money from his hand.

"You're on," she muttered.

Meanwhile, Akane's grip on her book bag tightened. "Oooohh, little sister's going to teach us something!" the guy said leerily.

Akane smiled sweetly, too sweetly in fact. "Wanna try?" she asked, looking around at the guys who were now crowding around her. A lot of them wore lecherous looks on their faces. Some were grinning maniacally.

"We can't get even the big sister, then we'll get to her through her pretty little sister…" somebody said. 

"Nothing beats a good grope in the morning!" another said with a sick laugh.

Akane looked around in disgust, and moved to a battle stance. She offered them a smile again. "Well then… BRING IT ON!" and then her face turned deadly serious.

As one, the boys attacked from all sides. Akane bolted from where she stood. The first to fall was the guy that insulted her. She rained kicks and blows at her assailants, and very soon more fell on their feet. Nabiki and the rest of the student body watched with mouths hanging open as Akane blocked, kicked, punched vaulted, trampled, and knocked down guys bigger than her.. In just a few minutes, the school gate was littered with fallen bodies. Amidst it all, Akane stood panting.

"That'll teach you," she said in satisfaction. Shinnosuke nodded in approval.

Suddenly, the sky darkened, and lightning forked through the horizon.

"Oh, hell! It's gonna rain," Ranma muttered, looking around for somewhere to run for shelter. He didn't want to turn into a girl just yet. His attention was broken though by a disembodied voice talking trashy prose. It wouldn't be long for him to learn who the voice belonged to, though.

"Such divine beauty and Intense spirit in such an exquisite creature! Thine skin is akin to the freshest white rose of the highest quality, and thine lips are the reddest cherries that make my august mouth water! Only a goddess like thee is worthy of receiving my Affection!!!" a shadow on top of the wall said grandly. For a moment, the poetry- spewing buffoon stood in shadow, Lightning silhouetting his figure. Then his face was suddenly revealed for all the spectators.

"I am Kunou Tatewaki, and I must have you, my fearless Tendo Akane!!!" The light revealed a handsome guy in traditional attire, wielding a bokken. He suddenly charged at Akane, who was still puzzling out his verses. But before he could even lay a hand on her, the new boy found himself kissing the dirt.

"What the-!@?" he muttered dazedly. Ranma had hopped down on his head, and was now standing before him. Beside him, Shinnosuke stood guardedly. He was just a second behind Ranma when he charged.

"I thought I told you – " Akane started angrily.

"I'm getting tired of this, and we're going to be late," Ranma cut in. Shinnosuke glanced at her to explain.

"This is different, 'Kane-chan. He's crazy," he said, pointing at Kuno.

"Who are you calling crazy, you cur?!!!" Kuno yelled angrily. "Who dares bar the way of the great Kuno Tatewaki, the blue Thunder of Furinkan High?!!!"

"the what?" Ranma asked blankly.

"Blue Thunder," Kuno repeated.

"What?"

"Blue Thunder"

Shinnosuke cut in. "I am Miyagi Shinnosuke, and I'm Akane's fiancée," he declared fiercely.

"and I'm Saotome Ranma, and I'm… ahh… a friend. Yeah, a friend," Ranma said. Shinnosuke flashed him a grateful look. 

"What!?!!! My fair Akane's hand is already spoken for?! This cannot be!!!" Kuno screeched. "You foul creature!!!"

Akane was standing impatiently behind Shinnosuke all this time, and finally she lost her temper. She pushed between Ranma and Shinnosuke and rushed at Kuno.

"Shinnosuke's not a foul creature, I'm not your fair Akane, and you're making us late!!!" she said and let out an upper cut.  Kuno went flying.

"Kuno had that coming," Nabiki said when she finally collected her wits. She watched as her sister, Ranma and Shinosuke hurried for the school. Then she remembered her bets.

"Hey, pay up, pay up, pay up…"

-o-0-O-0-o-

            Akane, Shinnosuke and Ranma registered themselves in Furinkan High and were assigned in the same class. Everybody kept staring at them, not only because of what happened that morning, also because, let's face it, the newcomers were all damn cute. By lunchtime, everybody knew about the fight that morning, and to Akane, Shinnosuke, and Ranma's chagrin, a lot of personal things about them. It was a lot later before they learned about Nabiki's money-making ventures.

            A group of girls crowded around Akane's table after one subject just to ask if she was indeed affianced already, and who was her fiancée.

            "To Shinnosuke, the guy over there," Akane answered timidly. 

            "That's so romantic, and you're so lucky! He's a cutie!" a brunette told her dreamily. The other girls sighed, too.

            "Too bad that he's taken, though. I mean, too bad for us"

            "But that means Ranma's still free then!" another girl squealed happily. "You must tell us about Ranma, Akane"

            "Makoto, didn't you hear that they've just met? Honestly…!"

            "Oh, yeah… right!"

            "And I hear he's also engaged, too… but it's still hazy, ya know"

            Akane stayed quiet amidst all the chatter, nodding politely and smiling now and then. 

            "…but what about that thing with Ranma… you know, the sex-changing thing?"

            "Does that mean he's gay?"

            "He's not gay," Akane said loudly.

            "Oh?" the girls looked at her in surprise, then they turned to each other. "Let's go ask him!" and they scampered off giggling. Akane watched them go, and felt sorry for Ranma. She wondered how they knew so much about them.

            Shinnosuke and Ranma were also thinking the same thing. Their classmates crowded around them, asking questions. Shinnosuke had to suffer through impossible, and downright offensive questions, but he held his patience. Once, he had to resist punching a guy for asking if he and Akane were doing IT already. He just acted like he didn't hear the question instead. Ranma was having a rough time holding his end though.

            "Are you a pervert?" a guy asked him callously.

            "NO, I'm not," Ranma gritted his teeth.

            "But I heard…"

            "I'm NOT a pervert!!!" Ranma cut in. "lay off my case, okay?!"

            "Get your facts straight and whole," Ranma said angrily. "I'm not a pervert, I'm not gay, I'm cursed! When I get splashed with Cold Water, I turn into a girl, with hot water, I turn back into a boy. There, are you all happy?" he didn't realize he had started yelling.

            "Saotome Ranma! There is no excuse for yelling inside the classroom! To detention with you!" the teacher who had just come in, said sharply. The students hadn't realized that the teacher had come in. and everybody suddenly scrambled to their places. 

            "Yes, ma'am," Ranma said resignedly. He had a feeling he'd be doing this a lot now.

            By the end of the day, Ranma had managed to turn himself into a girl three times in front of his classmates. At the first time, somebody accidentally (or wasn't it?) spilled orange juice on him and he stood rooted in place in bewilderment as everybody stared at him change into a girl. Then Akane appeared glaring at everybody. She pulled him to safety, and poured boiling hot water on him. Instead of thanking her, Ranma complained that the water was too hot and Akane left him in a huff.

            At the second time he turned into a girl, Kuno saw Ranma in girl form and immediately fell in love with her. Now, the upperclassman was ranting of his love for his two goddesses, the fair and pure Akane Tendo, and the fiery Ranma Saotome. 

            At the third time he sex-changed, the marvel of his curse rubbed off his schoolmates, fortunately.

-o-0-O-0-o-

            Slowly, the members of the Tendo Household fell into a routine. Kasumi took care of the house, while Genma and Soun played shogi all day. Whenever Ranma and Genma were in the same room, they sparred over anything and everything. At breakfast or supper, the father and son quarreled over their food. Nabiki was left to her own devices. Akane and Shinnosuke were never far apart, because Akane was afraid that Shinnosuke might suddenly fall ill anytime. Some kind of harmony was reached and everything ran smoothly under Kasumi's supervision.

            At school, everybody has accepted Ranma sex-changing nature. In the first days, some guys asked him for dates, but after he trounced them, everybody was suitably convinced he was a guy. Akane also got asked a lot for dates, but Shinnosuke was always never far from Akane and a glare from his usually pleasant face was enough to unnerve the boys.

            Their schoolmates were fascinated by the new comers, though. In just a short time, they have joined the status of local celebrities in the school. Everybody watched their every move like they were watching some sappy soap opera. 

Nobody can dispute that Akane and Shinnosuke were close, but it seemed like there was something missing between them. Akane was very protective of Shinnosuke, but it didn't look like she was in love with him. It was clear, though that Shinnosuke was very taken with her. He was never far from where she was. 

Shinnosuke and Ranma had become friends, though they were a study in contrast. Shinnosuke was mild mannered and polite, while Ranma was easy-going and bordered into rude. It seemed he hardly thought before he acted. 

Akane's classmates quickly found out that it was very hard not to like her. She's friendly and nice, and very loyal to her friends. The only thing at fault with her was that she had a very short temper. Ranma and Akane were always bickering, but Shinnosuke always defused the tension before it could turn into anything serious. Akane was also very protective of Nabiki, Shinnosuke and even Ranma. Most of the time, it was she who brings hot water to Ranma when he turns into a girl inadvertently.

-o-0-O-0-o-

            "Harder, 'Kane…"

            "Like this?"

            "Yes, ohhh…that feels sooo good"

            Ranma stopped short before entering the dojo. He had thought of doing some practice in here before supper when he heard Akane and Shinnosuke's voices. A blush crept on his cheeks as he heard their hushed voices. They must be doing… what fiancées do. He knew he had to leave but his feet were rooted to the ground.

            "No one can do what you do to me, not even Grandfather," Shinnosuke said. Ranma snorted in surprise. What the hell…? Are these people perverts?

            "Who's there!?" that was Akane's voice. The couple was alerted by his involuntary snort. Ranma decided to make his presence known instead of running away. He stepped to where they could see him, and slowly raised his eyes, not sure of what he'll see.

            Shinnosuke sat on the floor, his back to Akane. His shirt was off, and Akane was kneeling behind him with a wet cloth and a bottle of water. They look innocent enough.

            "Oh, it's you Ranma!" Shinnosuke said with a smile. "Come on in"

            Ranma hesitantly stepped in. Akane smiled at him in greeting, but continued rubbing the wet cloth gently on Shinnosuke's back. Shinnosuke looked a bit tired than usual. He looked haggard.

            "Are you okay?" Ranma asked him in concern.

            "Yes, ofcourse. Akane's been doing this for me since we were kids. You know about my sickness, right? The water of life that Akane's rubbing on my back is my only cure. I'm fine as I'll ever be" Shinnosuke explained.

            "Finished," Akane announced. Ranma watched as she started binding his chest with bandage. Shinnosuke raised his arms a bit while Akane wound the gauze around his torso. She was almost hugging him. Ranma was struck by their closeness, and he felt a twinge in his chest. He finally averted his gaze.

            "Are you going to practice?" Akane finally asked him. Ranma looked back at them again. Shinnosuke was now lying on the floor, leaning on Akane, his head cushioned to her chest. They made a cute picture. He turned away again as he answered yes. 

            "Great, you wouldn't mind if we watched, would you?" Shinnosuke said enthusiastically.

            "No, ofcourse not," Ranma replied. 

He could feel their eyes on him. When he reached the middle of the dojo, he took a deep breath and deliberately cleared his mind. Then he started his katas.

Shinnosuke had fallen asleep in Akane's arms, and she had nothing to worry about and  nothing left to do but watch Ranma practice. The setting sun illuminated his features in harsh detail. Akane couldn't help but admire Ranma's physique as he moved through his katas. His face was set in a slight frown as he concentrated, but that didn't mar his handsome face in the least. He moved through the forms in liquid fashion, and Akane can sense the restrained strength and power in him. She can't deny that she was fascinated with Ranma.

            She didn't know why, but a blush rose on her cheeks as she watched him. When Kasumi called them for supper, Ranma was puzzled why Akane wouldn't look at him, even when she asked his help to bring Shinnosuke to the house.

----- end of part 4

That's chapter 4 for you folks… On chapter 5, I may be bringing in Ryoga, Shampoo and Ukyou, I'm not sure yet. Hope you keep on reading.

Oh… about Shinnosuke's surname, I don't know if he even has one so I just invented it. J 


	6. chapter 5

"His Akane"

A Fanfic done by Arkanghel. All Ranma ½ characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 5

            "WHERE AM I NOW?!!!" 

            A man stared in stupefaction at a boy who was apparently undergoing a mental breakdown. He'd been running in circles around his shop for hours now. The first time he talked to the boy, the boy asked if he was in America and he'd replied that he was in Japan. The boy looked surprised, and then elated. Then he asked the way to Nerima. He pointed to his right, but the crazy lad went to his left. Suffice to say he'd been going nowhere but around the shop for hours now. Finally, the boy started shouting curses to his fate and to no one in particular, but the shopowner had no intention of going anywhere near the crazy boy. He was too afraid of the small crater the boy's fist left on his wall.

            Mercifully, the boy finally ran off. The shopowner was relieved. He wondered if the boy would ever find the place he was looking for. What was it again? Ah, Nerima.

            "Goodluck finding Nerima, boy," the man said.

-o-0-O-0-o-

            "… yes, I'm afraid we'll be staying here a little longer, Grandfather," Akane said, twirling the phone cord in her fingers. She was talking to Shinnosuke's grandfather in Ryugenzawa.

            "…No, Shinnosuke's doing fine this past week. He's suffered just one attack and I've been giving him the water every night… yes, there's a lot of water left…. Uh, I guess he forgot about you a couple of times," Akane held the phone in arm's length but she could still hear Grandfather in the other side shouting in indignation.

            "…yes, okay… I'll tell him you said he's an ungrateful grandson… yes, word for word…" Akane muffled her laughter. Kasumi gave her a strange look, and Akane just shrugged at her and grinned.

            Nabiki poked her head at the door. "Uh, Akane… Shinnosuke seems to have forgotten everybody again. You better go to him," she said. Akane nodded and hurriedly said her goodbyes to Grandfather.

            Ranma-onna was trying to calm a frazzled Shinnosuke. Soun Tendo was crying because Shinnosuke asked who he was, and Genma was no help whatsoever because he was currently a panda.

            "Shinnosuke!" Akane called as she hurried to his side. Ranma heaved a sigh of relief when she saw her. 

            "He's lost his memory again," Ranma explained, albeit unnecessarily. 

            "Akane!!!!!" Shinnosuke cried out when he saw the blue haired girl.  He rushed to give her a hug. "Where have you been? Where are we? Why are we? Who are they?" he asked in rapid succession. Akane laughed and tried to put some room between them. Ranma grimaced at them.

            "Calm down, Shin! It's okay! I just came from the kitchen, and you've forgotten already?" she teased. She wiped the sweaty brow of her fiancée, and frowned.

            "You're hot! You have a fever!" she said anxiously. Shinnosuke shook his head.

            "I'm okay. I just need to rest a bit," he replied. He let her go and straightened up. "See? I even remember everything again. That's your father – sorry Mr. Tendo, that's Ranma, and we're in your house." Akane smiled at him and patted his arm like he was a little kid.

            "That's very good, but you're still sick. You have to stay home, Shin!" she said firmly. Shinnosuke made a face but Akane ignored him. She tried to pull his arm to get him moving, but he wouldn't budge. Ranma, who had been watching the whole operation quietly, now stepped forward.

            "You better follow what the girl said, man," she said, "If you're sick, you're sick. You'll get better faster if you stay home and rest, right?"

            Shinnosuke glanced at Ranma-onna consideringly, and then nodded. "Okay. You win," he said with a little sigh. "Can you help me up, Ranma?"

            Ranma aided Shinnosuke up the stairs and into the guest room where Ranma, his father and Shinnosuke slept. She spread out a futon and helped Shinnosuke into it. Before Ranma left the room, Shinnosuke called his attention.

            "Hey, Ranma…" Shinnosuke said.

            "Yup?" 

Shinnosuke glanced at Ranma.             "To be honest, I really don't feel good, but I wanted to go with you because I'm worried about all the guys who keep pestering Akane," Shinnosuke said. 

Ranma nodded understandingly. She herself had the same problem.

"Don't worry, man. I'll keep an eye on her, if you like," she said. Shinnosuke nodded.

"You're a good friend, Ranma. Thanks!" he said before closing his eyes. Ranma shrugged. 

"Hey, it's nothing big or anything… just wanted to help…" Ranma said. Just then, Akane came in with a wet cloth and started fussing over Shinnosuke. For some reason, Ranma suddenly felt uncomfortable looking at them together. 

"Ummm… I'm going to get changed," she said. Akane glanced at her and gave her a smile.

"Okay. Thanks for helping Shin, Ranma. Wait for me, okay?" she said. 

"Sure," she replied, and quickly stepped out of the room as she saw Akane lean down and kiss Shinnosuke's brow.

-o-0-O-0-o-

            It turned out that Shinnosuke had nothing to worry about. As she'd proven many times already, Akane was more than ready to kick all the guys' butts. Word had gotten out quickly that Shinnosuke was staying home today (how can that be?!) because he was sick and Akane was alone to fend for herself. A mob had gathered at the school gates, awaiting the arrival of their fair Akane Tendo. They should have learned a long time ago that Akane was far from defenseless.

            Akane muttered a disgusted "When will they learn?" before advancing on the crazed mob. Ranma knew she'd get angry if he helped out, so he stayed on his post watching if anybody got through her defenses. Then stage thunder and lightning announced the arrival of the Blue Blunder of Furinkan High.

            "Can I trounce Kuno today, Akane? I want to try punting him to the next city," Ranma called to Akane from his post. She paused for a moment to chuckle up at him. 

            "Okay… I've got enough exercise for today anyway," she said giving him a cute smile. "Go get him, tiger!"

            Ranma made a face at her and then leapt from the branch he'd been standing on. Her smile left a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

            Kuno stood regally, holding his bokken up high. "My lovely fair huntress! The Noble Tatewaki Kuno has arrived to receive thy Sweet Adoration… erkkk!" Ranma landed on the older guy's head, and slammed it unceremoniously on the ground.

            "I'm getting tired of that trashy prose, Kuno," he complained as he hopped gracefully away. 

            "You shall address me as Kuno-sempai, you vile cur!!!!!" Kuno snarled as he extracted his face off the ground. "face the wrath of my bokken!!!!"

            Kuno rushed at Ranma but Ranma stopped his advance by planting a foot on his face.

            "Mppphh!"

            "What?" Ranma asked. He didn't wait for an answer, but started pushing him away with a series of kicks and punches. Kuno finally managed to block and then jumped away to safety. As soon as he got his breath, he rushed at Ranma again. Sweeping his bokken low, Ranma jumped high to escape the sweep, but Kuno anticipated it. He slammed the bokken's wooden sheath at Ranma's chest.

            "Ooffff!" Ranma got his breath knocked out of him for a moment. Kuno made use of this to his advantage and pushed his attack. 

            "HAHA! I will have the Fair Akane and my pig-tailed goddess yet!!!" Kuno said, rejoicing prematurely.  

            "You wish!" Ranma said angrily. He trapped Kuno's oncoming bokken between his hands and shoved it away, and then gave the owner a well-placed uppercut. Then he followed it with quick jabs to the chest that knocked Kuno's breath out. 

            "And now for the final blow!" Ranma yelled dramatically. Then he punched Kuno to the horizon.

            Akane landed gracefully next to Ranma, having finished her fight just about the same time he did. She shielded her eyes as she watched Kuno's diminishing form.

            "Final blow, huh? That was pretty cheesy," Akane said, grinning. "You've been watching too much of the old animes Voltes V and Daimos."

            Ranma blushed. "Aww, shuddup!"

            No one bothered them the rest of the rest of the day, mostly because all those that would have bothered them had broken bones and bruises to treat.

-o-0-O-0-o-

            "And then he shouted 'and now for the final blow!!!'" Akane was saying when Ranma entered the living room. Shinnosuke laughed and winked at Ranma, who just scowled back at them. 

He noticed that they were dressed up. Well, he noticed that Akane was all dressed up first since it was hard not to observe the curves Akane's little black dress flaunted. He just absorbed that Shinnosuke was dressed up, too afterwards. She wore a form-fitting spaghetti-strapped little thing that reached just above her knees. When she turned to Shinnosuke, Ranma saw that the skirt had long slits at the sides.  Her long hair was tied in a lose bun as some tendrils framed her face. She also wore earrings and a necklace, aside from the engagement ring that adorned her finger. Stilletos completed the whole look. Akane felt his stare and blushed very becomingly.

"Nabiki lent me this dress for the evening. Does it look good on me?" she asked shyly.

"Of course it does, love," Shinnosuke said, slipping an arm around her waist. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. Ranma silently agreed, but rudely wished that Shinnosuke wasn't holding Akane so close.

"Shin!" she said when she saw Ranma watching. Shinnosuke glanced at Ranma and chuckled.

"It's okay, Akane. It's fine with Ranma. Right, Ranma?" he asked.

"Right," Ranma replied curtly. He looked away, though. 

Shinnosuke finally released Akane with a laugh. She complained that he ruined her make-up and went upstairs again. 

Shinnosuke turned to Ranma and answered his unasked question. "We're going to a fancy Italian Restaurant tonight, then maybe I'll take her dancing." he informed Ranma.

"I thought you had a fever?" Ranma asked.

"Well, Dr. Tofu came by just after you left for school and checked me up. He said I was perfectly fine, and just to keep it easy. So there was no reason to call off of our date tonight."

"I see"

Akane came down again, looking just the way she was before she went upstairs… ravishing. "I'm ready," she said to Shinnosuke. He suddenly frowned when he remembered something.

"Ooops… I forgot to drink some of the water of life. It'll only take a minute," Shinnosuke said as he bounded up the stairs. That left Ranma and Akane together in uncomfortable silence.

"You look… not bad," Ranma said hesitantly. Akane frowned at him.

"Do you mean that I look bad most of the time?" she asked.

Ranma shook his head rapidly. "No! That wasn't what I meant. You took it all wrong!"

"'I' took it all wrong?!?" Akane said, now glaring at him. She advanced threateningly at him. Ranma waved his hands in front of him to ward her off.

"My, my! What a nice couple you make!" Kasumi said sweetly as she peeked through the door. "I thought you were going out with Shinnosuke, Akane?"

"I AM going out with Shinnosuke. You'll never catch me in a date with that Pervert!" Akane said, stabbing a finger at Ranma's chest.

"Hey! Who're you calling a pervert! You, you… uncute tomboy!"

"Okay, break it up, you two!!!" Shinnosuke said goodnaturedly as he came down again. Kasumi laughed. 

            "I hope you have a happy date, Akane…" she called out as she went inside again. "…with whoever you'll be dating!" 

            Akane blushed. "You're sounding like Nabiki more and more every day, onee-chan!" she called back.

            Upstairs, Nabiki yelled a discomfited 'Hey!'

            Shinnosuke chuckled as he took Akane's arm. "Come on, Akane. They might forfeit our table if we're late," he said. He winked at Ranma. Ranma smiled back.

            Akane let Shinnosuke steer her to the door. She glanced back at Ranma who was still standing at the entrance. For a moment, he looked like a sad little lost boy. 

            "Do… do you have any plans for tonight, Ranma? Would you like to come with us?" she asked timidly. 

            Ranma was surprised at Akane's question. Then he flushed when he realized he must look a sorry sight standing forlornly at the door. He glanced at Shinnosuke, he didn't look exactly happy with Akane's suggestion. 

Ranma shook his head quickly. "No, no… I have something to do… with ah… with the boys. Yeah… GOTTA GO!" With that, he made a hasty exit.

Akane didn't believe Ranma at all, but she just kept quiet. She smiled up at her date and  let Shinnosuke lead her out of the house.

-o-0-O-0-o-

Ranma ran aimlessly for awhile. Finally he slowed down to catch his breath. He realized he'd reached the park. The place was already empty since it was getting pretty dark, and it was eerily quiet. Suddenly, a shout broke the silence.

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!!"

--- Author's note: 

    Sorry guys for taking so long to update. I've really been busy n' all. Reality sucks. Guess who just entered the plot? Nyahaha!!! Comments! Be nice!!!

.


	7. Chapter 6

"His Akane"

A Fanfic done by Arkanghel. All Ranma ½ characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER 6

Ranma fell into a defensive stance as soon as he heard the shouted Challenge. He deflected ki-charged projectiles that his assailant threw at him and jumped back to get his bearings. He glanced at his enemy's weapons…. Yellow bandannas?!?

"Ranma, stand still and accept your punishment!!!" the stranger shouted. Something about him seemed familiar somehow.

"Don't wanna," Ranma retorted. "Wait, do I know you anyway? You look kinda familiar."

The stranger stepped under the light of the lightpost, wearing an incredulous look on his face. It was a young boy with a yellow bandanna strapped around his forehead. He wore a shirt with cutoff sleeves, and black loose traveling pants. He wore a heavy-looking backpack & brandished a red umbrella like a sword.

"WHY YOU!!!!" the boy practically radiated with a red aura. "After all you've done to me, you've still got the nerve to forget about me?! SAOTOME!!!!!" Like a bull gone berserk, the bandannaed boy charged at Ranma throwing punches and kicks. Ranma held his ground & threw some punches of his own.

"Look, can you just… punch… tell me who you are. Kick …Maybe… block… you got the wrong idea about me… jab jab" Ranma said while they traded punches.

"I'm dead sure it's you, Ranma Saotome, …block …who ruined my life. Kick … because of you I've wandered… punch …all over the world… Kick … and gone through hell!"

The guy's punches finally got through Ranma's defenses. It was like being mauled with a sledgehammer. Ranma was surprised. This guy's good! He quickly covered himself & vaulted out of his enemy's range to get his breath back. He rapidly took stock of his bearings and then launched a vicious attack of his own.

"You're good," Ranma grudgingly said as they traded kicks. The two combatants seemed to be enjoying their fight with each other. They were evenly matched. The tone of the fight had turned into a show of their abilities.

His enemy gave him a feral grin. "I've been training myself all this time while I've been looking for you... So I can give you the best trouncing that you'll never forget"

"Hmmm… Sorry, you must've quite a grudge on me. What did I do to ya anyway?"

The bandannaed boy scowled at him, and suddenly sent an unexpected kick up his jaw. Ranma went flying to a tree.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki, and I'm gonna make you pay!"

Akane & Shinnosuke walked slowly through the almost deserted street. Shinnosuke had a satisfied smile on his face as he played with his fiancee's delicate hand.

"What do you want to do next, Akane? We can go dancing next or we can go to the ice cream store you like very much," Shinnosuke said.

Akane shook her head. "I don't think so, Shin. We're going home now so you can rest. I don't want you getting a relapse," she replied. She reached up to sweep his bangs & touch his forehead to check if he did get his fever back. Shinnosuke rolled his eyes.

"Stop fussing so much," he said, gently caressing her cheek.

Akane blushed. She was still unused to having this new closeness with her long-time friend. Sure, Shin had hugged her before, held her hand before, and they had even slept side by side before, but now things were different. Shin liked her. He was her fiancée, not just a friend anymore.

Akane peeked shyly at Shinnosuke. He wore a patient smile on his face.

"Nothing has really changed between us, you know," He said gently. Akane was surprised, he seemed to have read her mind. "It's just that you know now that I like you."

"I've always known that I want to take care of you for the rest of my life. You're very special to me, and I want to be always by your side forever," he said.

Akane blushed even more. "Mushy! You're too mushy, Shin," she teased him to defuse the moment. She broke from his embrace and playfully skipped a few steps away from him. "And it's the other way around. I'll be the one taking care of you, baka! I swear sometimes I think you want a personal slave instead of a fiancée." She laughing said.

Shin laughed. "Oh yeah? Well then, come back here, slave!" He playfully made a grab for her & she nimbly skipped away again.

"I don't think so, monster master," she replied, and started walking for home with Shinnosuke trailing behind.

Ranma stared blankly at his opponent, apparently thinking. And then slowly, his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ryoga! I didn't recognize you! Heck, are you still mad about that Bread Fight? All right, I'll buy you a ton of bread tomorrow if you like," Ranma said, laughing.

Ryoga narrowed his eyes in anger, and a slight blush crept up his face.

"Stop laughing, moron! You never appeared at the place where I said we were gonna fight, remember?!! And it's not just that!!! Because of you I've went through hell!"

"I waited for you for three days, idiot! And then I had to leave because Pop took me away for training."

"Well, ya shoulda waited. I got there on the fourth day!"

Ranma sweatdropped. "It's not my fault you get lost, ya know."

"Don't belittle my problems, moron! I'll teach you some manners!!!"

Ryoga threw a punch, and soon the two were hot in fight mode again effectively demolishing their surroundings.

A crash echoed through the deserted streets, followed by muffled groan. Akane stopped in her tracks, and turned towards the noise.

"I think somebody's in trouble, Shin. Let's check it out," Akane said worriedly. She started sprinting towards the park, where the commotion seemed to be coming from.

"Akane, wait!!!!" Shinnosuke yelled, but the raven haired girl was already too far away. He started after her with haste, calling out for her to wait.

Ranma took his time standing up. He was breathing hard already and the punches he received were starting to hurt. Not far from him, Ryoga was also sprawled on his back. He groaned as he tried to stand up with the help of his umbrella. He wiped a trickle of blood from his split lip.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Saotome," he managed to say.

Ranma gave out a tired chuckle. "Geez, Ryoga. Haven't you got it out of your system yet? I already said I'm gonna buy you a bunch of bread tomorrow." He shakily got to his feet.

"Let's declare this a draw. Great fight, Ryoga. I haven't had a decent fight in ages except for my Pop" The pigtailed martial artist rubbed a palm on his pant leg & then extended it out for a handshake.

Ryoga eyed the extended hand with disgust and clenched his umbrella tighter.

"Are you insulting me, Saotome? I won't be content until I squash you into a bloody pulp."

"That ain't gonna happen, Lost Boy," Ranma replied. He shrugged and turned away. "See ya tomorrow, Ryoga. I'm going home now."

Ryoga growled in anger. Without thinking, he threw his iron umbrella at Ranma's retreating figure.

"RANMA, LOOK OUT!!!!!"

Startled, Ranma glanced to the source of the voice, and then belatedly at the incoming projectile. As if in slow motion, Akane tackled him and they both fell to the ground. Ranma saw a red blur pass disturbingly close to Akane's head and lodge itself on the wall behind them.

Ryoga's umbrella.

Akane's eyes were wide in shock. Ranma anxiously checked if she sustained any hit. There was no blood, thank Kami but something seemed extremely wrong with Akane. Her hand slowly reached behind her. And Ranma realized what was wrong.

Ryoga's umbrella had cleanly cut Akane's hair.

------------------- 0 ------------------ 0 --------------------------

From the author: Hi, just flexin' my writer's fingers. Just wanted everyone to know I'm still alive… Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
